The Dark Dragon
by FaLyn9
Summary: Janine is the newly found Dragon but she is the Dragon of Darkness. Her new companions do not trust her for she has a dark secret that she can not explain so easily. She has captured the eye of the Prince of Darkness, Chase Young and almost every evil villain possible. Can the Xiaolin warriors work as a team or will Janine fall to the Heylin side? Eventual ChaseXOC and RaiKim
1. Chapter 1

**Please do not kill me...I know I have enough on my plate but I had to! I caught up on Xiaolin Chronicles and read its Wiki...I had the biggest crush on Chase Young. But it was hinted that he is in love with Shadow...and i'm like; WHAT THE HELL! She is literally apart of you, A PIECE OF A RIB! THAT DOESN'T COUNT YOU NARCISSISTIC BASTARD! So yeah...I had to...**

**I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or any of the characters, I own Lijuan and Janine and other OC's that come with the story...if they come out anyway.**

* * *

_16 years ago_

_Lijuan pressed her hand against her swollen belly, it's already been 7 months and already her child wants to pop out. How time passes by so quickly. Lijuan is a woman of 1500 years of age, though she looked like in her 30's. She was of Chinese heritage; she had long silk black hair while blue streaks decorated her bangs and wore a white nightgown with a light clothed blue robe. Lijuan rested in her cozy home that resided in the country side of China; she never really liked the city, it's much too noisy and too many lights so you can't see the starry night. She sat in front of the fire and picked up her jasmine tea, gently blowing on the steamed brown liquid before pressing her lips against the warm cup. The windows were wide open and the wind playfully blew by her windows and rang the chimes she hung there, playing a playful tune. _

_Although, he wind was not the only thing that was uninvited in her home._

_She took one more sip and placed the tea cup beside her._

_"__What are you doing here?" Lijuan asked. She sensed the presence of a strange shadow not far behind her. The figure remained in the dark but his bright red eyes carefully watched the pregnant woman._

_"__I came to see an old friend." The dark voice replied with a grin._

_"__It's been almost 1500 years since you last called me a friend." She heard his heavy footsteps coming closer to her, but the closer they came, the louder her heart pounded against her chest. She couldn't fight him, not in this state._

_"__Where is the father?"_

_"__There is no father." Lijuan replied. _

_"__Such a shame, I am sorry to hear that."_

_"__No you're not."She heard the voice chuckle behind her. "I know why you're here…and you will not have my child."_

_"__The prophecy is already written in stone, you have no choice, Lijuan. You child will come to the Heylin side." _

_"__In your sweetest nightmare, even if it kills me." Lijuan smirked._

_"__That could be arranged." The red eyed shadow hissed in her ears._

_Lijuan was startled and turned her head to face the stranger but he has disappeared. His words rang in her thoughts. He will never have her daughter…she swore her life on it._

* * *

**Let me cut to the chase here for future references in case anyone is curious. Lijuan was the Dragon of Ice 1500 years ago, she trained along side Master Monk Guan, Master Dashi and Chase Young. She was granted the gift of immortality but prophecy stated how her child will be on the Heylin side and end all of humanity. That's all I can tell you for now. Please tell me if you like it or not and if you wish me to continue. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back everyone! Just to give the heads up, there will be Shen Gong Wu from the show and there will be some Shen Gong Wu that I make up, some will be inspired from other TV Shows, and some Shen Gong Wu from the Card Game that was never introduced in the show. **

**Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

"I got it!" Raimundo jumped in the air and kicked the soccer ball with swift speed. Clay was prepared to block his goal. He saw the ball coming towards him and jumped in the air to grab the ball. Once he landed on the ground he kicked the soccer ball in the opposite direction towards the other goal.

"Not so fast!"

Omi ran from his goal post and nine glowing dots appeared on his forehead. He screeched a warrior cry as the ball rolled towards him and he kicked it furiously toward Raimundo who back kicked it towards Clay. Kimiko flipped backwards multiple times until she caught up with the ball and manages to kick it back toward Raimundo but instead of the soccer ball it was a flaming ball of fire. Raimundo was unprepared and managed to duck before the flaming ball beheaded him.

"Hey watch it!"

"Can't handle the heat, get out of the game." Kimiko giggled.

The ball extinguish itself and rolled itself onto the grass but stopped at the feet of a young girl. The girl was Chinese with bright blue eyes and had brown hair with black streaks tied in a blue ribbon, she wore the same monk outfit as Kimiko. She picked up the ball but momentarily dropped it on her knee to bring it back up and grabbed it.

"Need an extra player?" The girl smiled.

"Hey, whose the babe?" Raimundo asked, Omi shrugged in return.

"Hey there little pal." Clay greeted her. "Where did you come from?"

"I'm the new Dragon-in-training. Or atleast that's what master Fung said."

Omi jumped with excitement and clapped. "You are the new Dragon?! How exciting! I welcome you to the temple, new apprentice-in-training. I shall be your new master fore I am the great Xiaolin warrior, Omi!" The Chinese girl giggled at the pride the young monk showed.

"It's nice to meet you Omi."

"Allow me to introduce to you Clay, Kimiko and Raimundo, your new teammates." He pointed his finger to each of his fellow teammatesas they came to exchange pleasantries then he whispered to the Chinese girl. "They are not so great." His teammates heard his comment and glared at him, Omi in return gave them a grin. "Just pulling on your arm!"

"Pulling your leg." Raimundo corrected.

"That too!"

"I see you are all already acquainted." Master Fung came towards them with his arms tucked in his white sleeves; "I thought you would wait for me in the west garden, I would've introduced your properly."

"I'm sorry, Master Fung. I saw them playing and I wanted to see if I could join them."

Master Fung chuckled; "Young monks, this is Chenguang Janine, she will be your new teammate."

"Finally another girl! I won't be the only one!" Kimiko said excitedly. "Oh wait, what kind of dragon are you going to be?"

"She will be the Dragon of"-

"HEADS UP KIDS! A new Shen Gong Wu just revealed itself!" Dojo, a small green mystical dragon slithered its way across the grass, carrying a closed scroll. Janine watched with an intrigued look in her eyes, she never saw a real live dragon before. It was amazing.

Dojo was about to open the scroll but instead turned his attention to Janine. "Hmm, you look strangely familiar. Should I know you?"

"Come on Dojo, the Wu!" Raimundo complained.

"Oh right, right!" He opened the scroll and it revealed a series of Chinese writing with a Shen Gong Wu picture on the left side and in the center was a blue circle with black moving images."The Horde or Haiku, whoever possesses it can turn into a cloud of millions of tiny biting insects. It's good for quick escapes or for a little revenge if you catch my drift."

"Then there is no time to waste, young monks. The introductions will proceed when you return." Said Master Fung, he took the scroll from Dojo and traveled back inside the temple. The monks quickly got changed out of their monk clothes and into their casual clothing before leaving. Janine changed into her favorite jeans with a black fishnet long sleeve under a beige colored qipao top, she had black bracelets decorate her wrists and ankles and black slippers. When everyone got changed in less than five miutes, they met in the garden circle and Dojo curled around to be enlarged into a massive dragon. He laid on the ground to let the young monks travel on his back. Eagerly they all got on; Janine thought it was interesting how they were dressed which made Janine feel better about her own attire. Clay was dressed just like a modern age cowboy, Kimiko was dressed like a Lolita with blond hair when Janine swore she had black hair, Raimundo was dressed in a white jacket and regular jeans like any normal teenage boy but Omi just wore his plain monk clothes.

Clay got on before Janine and offered her a lending hand to get Janine up. She accepted his hand and he pulled her up, though momentarily Clay saw her eyes change from bright blue to black and back to blue. Janine got behind the confused Clay, what the hell did he just see? He was immediately slapped out of it when Dojo took off into the air and he had to regain his balance before he fell.

Dojo traveled towards the coast of south California, they arrived at an abandoned lighthouse that was on the edge of the cliff in a forest. Dojo circled around the lighthouse so they can look better for the Shen Gong Wu.

"Are you sure it's here Dojo? I'm not seeing it anywhere." Kimiko looked around the lighthouse but they couldn't spy it anywhere of the outside.

"I am positive it's here, I am never wrong!...Then again, it might be my allergies." Dojo sniffled.

"We shall look from up to down." Omi stated.

"You mean from top to bottom." Raimundo corrected.

"I just said that."

Before Dojo could land, they were suddenly being fired at with lasers from dark robots being led by a boy with red hair and a purple spirit with a mask. "Ready to lose this time, Xiaolin losers!"

"Friend of yours?" Janine asked.

"Just ignore him and he'll probably go away eventually." Raimundo commented.

"Hey I heard that!"Jack yelled at him.

"Jack just shut up and get the Shen Gong Wu!" The evil spirit Wuya ordered him to do.

"I'm on it, I'm on it! Jeez! Jack Bots! Attack!" The teenage boy ordered his robots to do. The monks jumped off of Dojo so he can fly to safety and they landed on the roof of the lighthouse.

"Watch and learn, my new apprentice." Omi told Janine. "As a true master battles the evil forces such as Jack Spicer."

The monks jumped off the roof and Janine watched as they battled against the dark robots. Each using their natural elements to defeat the robots. Janine figured while the others are facing the robots, she should look for the Shen Gong Wu. She grabbed the ledge and swung her way in, breaking the window. She immediately saw the Wu on top of the broken light as it shined a little golden light.

"Bingo." She was about to climb up to grab it but Jack flew into the room and wiped the Wu first.

"Not so fast chicky. This Wu is mine! Who the heck are you anyway?"

"Your new nightmare." Janine grinned ; she jumped up in attempt to grab the Wu from his hand but he flew back to dodge her. He called in his Jack Bots and they flew in breaking all the windows.

"Sauron Eclipse! Darkness!" She jumped on one of the flying robots and locked her legs around its neck, she then flipped back until her hands touched the ground and clashed the robot into another making them explode. Two Jack Bots managed to grab her arms but she managed to twirl her body forward around at a high speed to make black flames and tear the arms off the robots then placing her hands on the ground to spread her legs and kick the robots back. The Jack Bots malfunctioned from her black flames and fell to the ground. She dodged the remaining Jack Bots and charged towards Jack. He manage to fly out of the lighthouse with the Wu just in time before Janine could grab him but Clay saw his escape and saw one of the Jack Bots heading towards him.

"Seismic Kick! Earth!" He kicked back the Jack Bot with extreme force to knock the Jack Bot back, he could hear the sounds that a pinball machine makes when the Jack Bot hit the other Bots and manage to knock right into Jack. He was knocked back to the wall of the light house and the Wu slipped from his grasp. Janine jumped from the top and dove to grab the Horde of Haiku. She then spun until she was a ball of black flames and landed safely on the ground. Her new teammates joined her as she showed them the Shen Gong Wu.

"I got it." She showed them the Horde of Haiku Shen Gong Wu but they weren't interested in that at the moment, they were more interested at her minor performance.

"Just out of curiousness, which Dragon did you say you are again?" Omi asked.

"Oh I'm the Dragon of Darkness."

"Ah!" Omi exclaimed.

Then they all stared at her with wide shocked eyes, they didn't see that coming.

Jack finally fell from the wall and crashed onto the ground, groaning with pain. "Does anyone have an aspirin?"

**Cheesy? Cool? Good? Bad? Let me know~**


	3. Chapter 3

Dojo and the monks traveled back to the temple, things were rather quiet in between them. Learning Janine is the new Dragon of Darkness…why was she on the Xiaolin side? She had to be a spy! A spy from the Heylin side! But Master Fung would've seen that coming a mile away though.

Dojo landed in the temple gardens and everyone jumped off before he curled up once more to transform into a smaller dragon. Janine still held on to the Horde of Haiku but her legs felt a little wobbly, she never knew how much strain she had on her legs while riding a dragon. Clay manage to grab her shoulder before she fell into the bushes.

"Easy there, partner."

"Thanks. And that was so awesome! You guys do that every day?!"

"More or less." Said Raimundo.

"Now I'm more excited for the next battle. That was epic! Now what do we do with this?" She referred to the Wu in her hands. "Do we lock it away? Oh! Can we test it out?!"

Omi manage to jump up to take the Wu from her hands, she looked at him with a confusing look. "Uh do not worry my new apprentice. I shall take it to the vault where it should be safe."

"Oh, ok. I'll give you a hand then."

"Oh no, it's ok Janine. I think Omi's got it, besides we still never gave you the tour of the temple." Kimiko grabbed Janine's arm and dragged her along. Janine was trying to refuse but Kimiko interrupted her as she pointed out different buildings and pushed her inside one.

The boys sighed with relief. "That was close." Raimundo stated. "We don't know what would happen if she was inside the vault."

"We should talk to Master Fung about this." Clay commented. "We all saw what she did but I don't feel right judging her so quickly. I mean what if she's actually on our side."

"True but we had that situation a couple of times and look what happened." Dojo added as he made himself comfortable on Clay's hat. "Got our butts handed to us and robbed us from our Shen Gong Wu. I'm still recovering from the last time."

"But as Master Fung said, 'Always expect the unexpected'. We need to keep an eye on her to see if she is an enemy working for Jack Spicer."

"And just who is working for Jack Spicer if I might ask?" Master Fung appeared behind them which gave them a startle, he appeared to be in his calm mood as his usual self but he was curious on the worries of his monks.

"Master Fung, we don't wish to disrespect your choice of the new Dragon in the temple. But why the Dragon of Darkness? She could be working for Jack Spicer or possibly another evil villain!" Omi exclaimed.

Master Fung took the Horde of Haiku from Omi and they followed him to the vault where they traveled down a spiral staircase. "Janine has come to us from an old friend of the temple. I have no regrets welcoming her to us but I do believe she could be a great ally more than you believe."

"And being the Dragon of Darkness can help us? I think you're a little bit over your head there." Raimundo commented. "I sure hope you aren't drinking."

"Everything will be revealed in due time, young monks." Master Fung pushed a golden block in and it pushed out a drawer where he put the Horde of Haiku. "But for now, I expect you to welcome her to the temple like any other ally. There is much you can teach her and in return she could teach you."

Master Fung traveled back upstairs and left the young monks to their thoughts.

"Ok?" Raimundo questioned.

"Well, you can't tell how deep a well is by measuring the length of the pump handle." Clay commented.

"I do not wish to go against Master Fung but I have a bad feeling in my organs."

"I think you mean in your gut." Raimundo corrected.

The monks left the vault as it closed behind them and they went to get some grub, there they saw Kimiko already serving herself some rice. "Where's Janine?" Raimundo asked.

"Unpacking but she'll be here any minute. What did Master Fung say?"

"How this Janine can be a great ally to us in the face of evil." Omi sat next to her.

"Did you find anything about her?" Clay asked.

"I looked up her name on my PDA and barely found anything. She's not in any system. And she barely said anything when I was showing her around."

"I ain't liking this, it's too weird dude."

"What's too weird?" Janine came into the kitchen just in the middle of their conversation.

"Oh uh nothing just talking about…uh how"-

"How Jack didn't use any more of his robots. Usually he wastes hundred of robots on us but this time it was so little."

"Oh really? I thought there were atleast more than 100." Janine sat in the empty chair next to Raimundo and grabbed a plate for herself. Dinner was actually kinda quiet between the monks, they wanted to know Janine as a friend but they didn't know if her intentions were truly evil.

* * *

It was late at night. Everyone was sound asleep, leaving their problems until the morning. Omi on the other hand couldn't sleep. Questions were still pondering his mind…or that burrito he ate for dinner wasn't agreeing with his stomach. He got up from his mat, throwing the blanket off him and yawned.

"I told you this wasn't a good idea."

"I know, you won't stop saying that for the past hour."

"Then listen to me once in a while!"

If Omi had dog ears, they would've perked up. He heard Janine's faint voice talking to someone but he only heard her own voice. He quickly got out of bed and checked the other cubicles, everyone was sound asleep but Janine wasn't in her bed. He snuck outside the dorms and started to follow her voice.

"They don't trust us."

"You don't know that."

"I've seen enough trust issue faces to last a life time. Why did you reveal the Sauron Eclipse?! It was too early!"

"There was a fight! I couldn't just stand there and let the Wu go. They would've thought I didn't know how to fight."

"You should've let them handle it!"

"Ok! I'm sorry stop yelling at me!"

"Argh! This is hopeless, we shouldn't have left."

"Look whose being optimistic now."

"Shut up."

Omi stepped outside and saw Janine sitting on the temple steps by herself in her long sleeve and pajama shorts. Her hair was no longer tied in a ribbon but it was still pulled to the side over her shoulder.

"Janine?"

Quickly she turned around to face Omi who startled her. "Oh hey Omi, what brings you up so late?"

Omi saw she didn't have a device in her hands nor anywhere on her person, they were completely alone so who was she talking too?"

"I should ask you the same question."

"Oh, I couldn't sleep. Too much excitement on the first day, you know. Thought some fresh air would do me some good." She shrugged.

"I see."

"Well, I'm going to try and sleep again. If there's another Shen Gong Wu tomorrow, I don't wanna over sleep." Janine seemed hesitant in Omi's eyes but she tried to appear normal when she went back into the dorm. "Good night Omi."

Omi eyed her suspiciously. "Good night…Janine."


	4. Chapter 4

Chase Young levitated 20 feet off the ground, his fingers rested graciously on his crossed legs. His mind was wandering through time and space, his vision traveled far beyond his land to explore the four corners of the earth to seek the knowledge he needs. His eyes traveled to the Xiaolin Temple, the morning was just an hour away until the sun would peek behind the mountains. His eyes wandered through the gardens and into the temple hallways into the dormitory. He spied on the sleeping monks in their cubicles, snoring away and playing in their dreamlands. He then spied on the newest monk. Janine was curled in a ball with the sheets only covering her feet her brown-black-streak hair was spread on the pillow with fine curls. Suddenly her sleeping face turned trouble when she sensed something was wrong, she sat up quickly and Chase saw she was staring right into his sight.

He was brought back to his senses and he broke his concentration causing him to fall from the air. He skillfully landed perfectly and straightened up. "So Lijuan sent her child before she turned of age, she was not suppose to come for another few years." He sighed and sat on his throne; an orange colored tiger came from a nearby hallway and came closer to his master. Chase reached out for the tiger to scratch its head, the tiger purred with acceptance and leaned in closer so Chase can rub his fingers behind his ears. "

"It seems my plans will be put into action sooner than I expected. Each day they grow stronger, they may not be ready yet but I shall prepare for the worst to come." He chuckled evilly.

* * *

In only a week later, two Shen Gong Wu was activated in a short amount of time. The first Shen Gong Wu was the Imo Gazer, located in Canada up north in the mountains. Whoever possessed this Shen Gong Wu could put their opponent into a deep sleep with a simple look. It was too late since Jack got there first, he summoned his Jack Bots once again and surrounded the Xiaolin Warriors. Janine was mentally fighting with herself while the battle went on. But once a Jack Bot got a hold of her leg, it swung her around like a paddle ball and bashed her against the other warriors and piled them up. They were all sore and beaten up to continue the battle and they heard Jack's evil laughter echoing in the air.

The second Shen Gong Wu was the Black Beetle; The Shen Gong Wu was able to transform into a large boat like object to withstand high temperatures. This was located in Alaska in a block of ice, Jack manage to put an explosive on it and the Black Beetle flew into the air towards the icy cold water. The warriors were riding on Dojo's back who arrived at the nick of time. Omi quickly used his reflexes to jump up into the air and made a grab for it but his arms were too short and it easily passed over him. Clay was about to take a shot at it with his lasso but Janine took the rope from him to tie around her waist and jumped off of Dojo to get the Black Beetle, Clay was caught off caught but manage to grab the edge of the rope in time. Janine stretched her arm as long as she could and grabbed the Black Beetle…only to see Jack appear right in front of her and grabbed the Shen Gong Wu as well.

The Black Beetle suddenly glowed in a yellow light and Jack challenged Janine to a showdown, his Glove of Jisaku against her Eye of Dashi. The game was to jump over the broken ice and whoever reaches the finish line wins the Black Beetle. Janine gladly accepted.

The Alaskan scenery around them changed as the icy mountains grew three times their height and the icy floor underneath them manage to crack apart to reveal the black waters underneath, luckily Jack and Janine manage to stay afloat on one of the ice. They saw a finish line flag just a mile away as the ice in between shifted from side to side. Dojo and the other warriors remained on top of a ledge where they can see the whole battle ground, Wuya floated nearby them, yelling at Jack that she would punish him harshly if he lost the Shen Gong Wu.

Gong Yi Tempai!

They were off.

The two contestants jumped from ice to ice, trying not to fall into the black waters since they were already suffering enough from the cold around them. Janine jumped on a plate of ice only to tip it off balance and the side she was on was about to throw her in the water. She manage to quickly run to the center of the plate and it splashed equally on the water's surface, making her slip and fall. Jack saw no point in this and turned on his heli-fan to fly into the air and to get ahead. Janine saw his cheating methods and took out her Eye of Dashi. She yelled out the name and a bolt of lightning came out of the small jewel and destroyed Jack's fans, making him crash onto the ice plate that broke in two. Part of his body slipped into the icy water, realizing what will happen and quickly jumped onto the plate.

It was so cold!

Janine giggled and jumped from plate to plate, she was so close to the finishing line! Suddenly Jack's bulb lit up and took out his Wu. He yelled 'Glove of Jisaku' and the Wu glowed before him; Janine held the Eye of Dashi in her hand, only to be pulled back and let the Eye of Dashi go. The Eye of Dashi went to Jack as he grabbed it with a plan in mind. Janine knew what he would plan and quickly made her way without slipping, but it was too late. Jack made the jewel shoot lightning but not at Janine, at her feet instead. The plate broke underneath her and she fell into the black waters. She came up breathing for air and tried to get out of the water by getting onto the ice but she kept slipping and the plate kept shifting off balance so she couldn't get up.

The water was so cold!

Jack laughed evilly as he jumped over her and made his way for the finish line. In just two minutes he jumped over the finish line like a ballerina and the showdown was over. The whole scenery turned back to normal and they were back in the real world. Janine was back above the ice but she was still soaked to the bone and she hugged herself trying to keep warm but it was no use.

Jack stood near her, he held in his hand the Glove of Jisaku, the Eye of Dashi, and his new Wu, The Black Beetle. Wuya was very impressed by him, she didn't think he could do it all by himself. A Jack Bot flew behind him and lifted up Jack so they can soar off into the sky as his evil laugh echoed in the wind. The Xiaolin Warriors on the other hand were not happy. Janine got back on Dojo and they traveled back to the temple.

* * *

Everyone was angry, they lost not one, not even two, but four Shen Gong Wu in a week. Their conspiracy of Janine working for the Heylin side was growing more and more each passing day. Once they arrived at the temple, Raimundo was the first to jump off Dojo with his hands in his pockets and grumbled to himself. The rest of the warriors got off but Janine's blue eyes turned black and she growled under her breath and she still had her arms wrapped around herself.

"Rai." She called for him but he didn't bother to answer. "Rai!"

"What?!" He spat back at her.

"If you have something to say about me, don't you dare hide it, especially from me."

"Fine! You wanna know what I think! You're just a punk working for the Heylin dudes."

"You think I'm on the Heylin side?" She growled at him.

"It's completely obvious!" Raimundo yelled at him.

"You lost us four Shen Gong Wu in a week." Omi added. "That's more than any of us combined."

"I was just trying to help!" Janine argued. "I was doing far more than any of you do. The Black Beetle was in your hand and you let it slip"

"But you had the Wu in your hand and cost us the Black Beetle and the Eye of Dashi." Kimiko argued.

"Like any one of you could've done better."

"We could've actually." Clay added. "This isn't our first rodeo partner. You should've left it to us."

"I'm sorry that I lost the Shen Gong Wu but if I left it to you, the Shen Gong Wu would be in the ocean or already in Spicer's hands. I try to help but you just pretend that I'm one of the bad guys when I'm on your side! None of you know how to work as a team and you blame each other for your differences. Now that I'm a new obstacle you find it easier to put it on me. I assure you I am not the Heylin side but I can't be for certain I'm your ally anymore!" Janine stormed off into the dormitories to dry herself off and left the other warriors with each other, they deserved each other.


	5. Chapter 5

**As to answer a question from a previous review, I will be putting Janine in already existing episodes of Xiaolin Showdown but I will be making up multiple episodes of my own. IF there is a Shen Gong Wu you wish for me to incorporate please let me know and I'll see what I can do.**

**Thanks for reading. Keep reviewing!**

Janine finally took a warm shower and dried herself off. None of the monks gave her a second glance, they officially outlawed her. Sitting in her cubicle, brushing her damp hair facing the wall, she kept hearing the whispers being exchanged between her so called Xiaolin Team before they turned off their lights and went to bed. Janine was still uneasy, **_she _**shouldn't have yelled at them. It made the situation bad to worse.

When she heard all was quiet, she turned off her own light and silently opened her chest from the corner of the room and pulled out a candle and some matches. She peeked out of her cubicle to make sure everyone was sleeping and tiptoped out of the dormitory, little did she know the Xiaolin monks were waiting for her to make her move.

Janine traveled out of the temple and into the forest nearby, all she heard was the nocturnal birds, singing their tune and the crunching noises of leaves under her feet, she should've worn her shoes. After finding a good spot, Janine sat in front of a tree that was near a lake and she set the candle in front of her so she can flick a match on and set the candle on fire. The candle lit around her, shining its glorious light against the darkness around her.

The Xiaolin monks watched from the treetops from above, they were expecting her to meet with Jack or with another evil villain but…she was by herself. Strange…

"What's the deal?" Raimundo whispered. "We follow her here so she can meditate?"

"This is most confusing." Omi replied.

"Come out." Janine commanded.

The monks froze in fear, did she find them already? Just as they were about to creep down, her shadow behind her began to physically form; first a dark arm stretched forward towards Janine's back and another one grasped the ground, a head with loose white hair attached to a torso came next and a pair of legs kneeled on the ground. The stranger wrapped her arms around Janine's shoulder and leaned against her back. Janine sighed; the monks saw the stranger physically looks like Janine expect for the fact that her skin was dark, her hair was white instead of brown and her eyes were jet black.

"It's so good to be free again. It's always cramped being only in your reflection." The stranger purred.

"Get off." Janine quickly got up, making her counterpart fall on the ground. She groaned and lifted herself on her elbow and rested her other hand on her hip.

"So what's the problem now?"

"Jing! You don't get it! Why did you have to go and yell at them?" She yelled at her twin.

"It's called doing you a favor."

"Doing me a favor? You did more than enough when you lost the Shen Gong Wu."

"We lost the Shen Gong Wu." Jing corrected.

"Shut up! The other monks were already suspicious enough and you yelling was the last straw."

"Oh Janine. How naïve you are." Jing got up from the ground and circled around Janine. "They never trusted you from the start, just because you're the Dragon of Darkness they immediately think you're on the Heylin side."

"I really want this to work Jing. Mama sent us here for a reason."

"I know you do. I know you really want to be friends with the other monks. But let's face it, they will never like you. Dragon of Darkness, the outcast, the black sheep. And they aren't going to change their minds." Janine crossed her arms and refused to look at Jing who stopped in front of her to stroke her cheek.

"I just want to be friends with them. That's all I want."

"Janine, you know I'm only here to protect you. If there is a chance these monks will accept you, how long do you think it will last until then? Hmm?"

_"__There is always a chance for you to join my side if you wish." _They turned their attention towards the lake where a man stood above the running water before Janine had a chance to speak. He wore a dark gold-green colored armor with golden reptile like eyes and his long hair fell was like a black waterfall on his back. They were quite surprise to see him, how long was he standing there? And how did he know Chinese?

_"__Who are you?" _Janine asked.

_"__I could be your enemy, but I rather become allies."_ The man stepped across the river until he was on the dry grass.

_"__The power of Heylin flows inside you."_ Jing argued.

_"__Not just in myself as I recall."_

Janine grabbed Jing's hand and tugged her hard enough so Jing can spin to her until she became transparent and stood in Janine's position. Janine took a fighting stance against the man, ready for his attack. But the man did not attack just yet; instead he inspected her stance, searching all of her weak points. He smiled and stepped closer to her; she took a step back with every step that he took towards her.

_"__Who are you? I will not repeat myself again."_ Janine asked sternly.

_"__I'm here to make you an offer, the prophecy states of the Dragon of Darkness will rule at my side to take over the world."_

_"__Must be a typo."_

The man chuckled; _"I want you to join me at my side or you will perish under my feet."_

_"__Well god knows where your feet has been so no thanks." _Janine gave him a smile and the man smiled in return. Immediately Janine spun to kick her feet into his face, but his reflexes were too quick and he grabbed her foot with his hand. Before falling off balance, Janine used her strength to swing her other foot around but he also grabbed her free foot and she fell flat on her back. She was at a disadvantage when he turned her body around and threw her like a sack of potatoes. Her body fell into the river and she came back up for air only to have him grab her arm and twist it behind her so he can have her trapped.

_"__You don't know what you're doing."_ He whispered in her ear.

_"__I'm known to be rebellious when I want to be." _Janine promptly brought up her foot to kick his face and for a split second she was released. But the man grabbed her hair and knocked herself from her feet and dove her head under the water. She couldn't breathe as water began to fill her lungs. Her hands ravaged above the surface trying to get him to release her but he was too strong.

"Tornado Strike! Water!" Omi jumped from the trees and charged a massive wave of water towards the man, he was struck with such force to fall back and release Janine from her torture. She came back up to the surface and coughed the water in her lungs back up. She swam towards the grass and saw the other monks come to her rescue. Clay pulled her out of the river and pulled her behind him.

"You guys were following me?!"

Your welcome!" Raimundo spat at her. They surrounded the strange man, he knew he was not prepared for this but he knew he would meet the Xiaolin monks eventually. He closed his eyes and snapped his fingers, only to graciously be swallowed by a dark shadow and he disappeared. Everything was quiet once again, only the crickets chirping and the running water surrounded them now.

"What were you guys doing?! You could've gotten yourself killed."

"You could've too." Kimiko argued. "We wanted to know what you were going to do."

"You probably thought I was going to betray you."

"No we didn't." Omi argued until Janine gave him a look. "Ok maybe we did."

Janine scoffed at him and went off into the forest on her own. Kimiko was going to go after her only to be stopped by Raimundo, telling her to leave her alone.

* * *

The next morning, they noticed Janine still hasn't returned. They didn't know what was going through her mind now, did she really leave forever? They sat along the breakfast table, eating quietly and arkwardly until someone spoke up.

"Did we really do the right thing?" Raimundo asked.

"Of course we did, if we didn't show up, she would've died." Kimiko argued.

"Well she surely has a great way to thank us." Clay responded.

"This is most unseeing, but who was that strange man anyway?" Omi asked. "I surely have not seen him before."

"I'm sure none of us has seen him before partner."

"GUYS! GUYS! GUYS!" Dojo slithered quickly into the kitchen and dove into Omi's monk robe in despair and cries. Omi fished out the frightful dragon.

"Dojo! Why are you"-

"The vault! Its open! I went in there to look after Master Fung but the vault was open and when I went in, I heard a bear inside! It was horrible!"

"Then we must investigate!" Omi dropped the shaking dragon and they all rushed out of the kitchen, Dojo yelled at them for leaving him behind and followed them. They charged into the vault and saw the stairs leading down to some kind of basement, Dojo was right, there was a rather growling sound deep down.

It had to be Jack Spicer to steal their Shen Gong Wu.

They all quickly charged down, trying not to trip on the stairs. None of the drawers which held the Shen Gong Wu were open nor seemed touched, but it wasn't long until they reached the bottom of the stairs and saw Master Fung at the end.

"Master Fung, what are you"-

"Shh." Master Fung turned to them and placed a finger on his lips before referring to what was in front of them. It was Janine laying on the ground, snoring a little loudly while cuddling a brown bookbag underneath her. Her clothes were still damp and dirty from last night but this time they were more torn and she had a few drops of black oil on her blouse.

"Janine? What was she doing in the vault?" Kimiko asked.

"She came to me early in the morning." Master Fung started. "She was carrying this strange bag and asked me the combination to the vault. Judging from her attire, it seems she was at Jack Spicer's home."

"Was she…trying to get back the Shen Gong Wu that was lost?" Raimundo asked surprisingly.

"Ah! Pie!" Janine woke up quickly and sat up, she panted deeply before yawning and rubbed her eyes. She looked as if she didn't sleep all night. "Ah crap don't tell me I slept here last night."

"Janine? What happened?" Kimiko asked.

"Huh? Oh uh…I wanted to surprise you."

"Surprise us?"

"I wanted to thank you for last night and I wanted your forgiveness for my temper. So I thought I would try and bring back the Shen Gong Wu." She opened her bag and took out the Imo Gazer and the Black Beatle. "But I could only retrieve the two that we lost, I couldn't get the Eye of Dashi."

"But why?" Omi asked. "It is too dangerous to"-

"I know its dangerous but…I'm not asking you to trust me like that but for a second chance."

The monks recalled from their previous night, how Janine and whomever her twin was, how she wanted her to be friends with them. To prove herself to them she risked it and got them the Shen Gong Wu she lost from them. Omi was the first one to step up and bowed before her. "As you wish, Janine. I never doubted you for a second that you were part of the evil scheme of Jack Spicer." Suddenly he got a glare from everyone of his group and he gave a sympathetic smile. "Well, maybe a little."

Janine laughed and dropped the Shen Gong Wu to hug Omi, making him blush madly.

His second girl hug! Best day ever!

"But really quick question." Raimundo interfered. "Who was the girl from last night?"


	6. Chapter 6

Janine pushed a full length mirror up against the wall but she had it covered with a large cloth to make it a surprise. She figured if she tells them her secret and shows them they mean no harm, they will be more willing to trust her.

"Ok is everyone ready?" She asked.

"What's the point of this?" Kimiko asked. The young monks gathered around the mirror as they were confused as to what Janine had to show them, Master Fung was patiently waiting on the big surprise with his arms tugged into his sleeves and Dojo wrapped around his neck, he was stroking his small red beard, curious to know what will happen.

Once she pulled back the cloth, everyone stared at the mirror with awe even Dojo's mouth dropped to the ground. Janine stood in front of the mirror but her reflection did not mimic herself. Instead it reflected her dark self with her white hair and dark skin, but this time her reflection said nothing. Instead it copied Janine's movements and facial expression.

"No way." Raimundo replied.

"How is this even possible?" Omi asked. He himself stood infront of the mirror to make sure it was not a trick, but his own skin still remained yellow and not dark like hers.

Since everyone was so confused on last nights battle, the monks were so curious on Janine's twin. Master Fung allowed her to use a full length mirror to show them her reflection.

"Everyone meet Jing." She announced. They waited for her reflection to speak but it made no sound.

"Well I'll be darn." Clay peered closer to the mirror, expecting a trick reaction from the mirror.

"She won't do anything, it's just a reflection."

"But why is she your reflection?" Kimiko asked.

"That, my dear monks, is what she will teach you." Master Fung spoke up. "Up until now, a new enemy will rise against you but be warned, your new enemy is far more dangerous when comparing to Wuya."

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Kimiko commented. "We already have enough on our plate with Wuya and Jack, what could possibly be worse."

_"It shows what you don't know."_ Janine's voice got a little darker and her eyes turned black, they now noticed it was Jing speaking. _"There is an evil far greater danger out there, that idiot Jack Spicer is just a roach and Wuya is a mosquito in ghost form."_

"Jing be nice."

_"__Atleast I'm warning them aren't I?"_ Her eyes kept changing from blue to black and back but they could oddly tell whose who with the sound of her voice.

"And what exactly are you going to be teaching us?" Raimundo sarcastically asked. "How to get a double personality?"

_"One's soul cannot be as pure as the light. There is always a little bit of darkness in everyone, no matter how you deny it."_ Jing explained.

"Impossible! I have been in the Xiaolin temple all my life!" Omi exclaimed. "The powers of the Heylin will never take control of me!"

Jing momentarily glanced at Omi and smirked to herself; "_I can already tell this is gonna be fun. This evil force will not be so easily tricked, he will use your Heylin side to destroy you, you need to learn to control your Heylin self for it is much stronger than your Xiaolin self."_

"Kinda like working the balance between good and evil?" Raimundo asked.

_"Exactly. I've been with Janine since birth but we were able to communicate so it was easier for her to accept me. You have been rejecting your Heylin side for years probably and every bad thing you do, just feeds it and it grows stronger until finally you crack."_

"But what if we can't control our Heylin side?" Clay asked.

"Then you're as good as gone." Jing glared at him. "And don't expect a round trip."

The Xiaolin monks gulped whatever saliva was left in their mouths. Raimundo's eyes wandered away from everyone, he remembered when he betrayed his comrades and joined the Heylin side temporarily when he disobeyed Master Fung's orders. He knew he felt something strange inside him but when he found out that his friends were more important, the feeling momentarily subsided. He didn't want the feeling to come back…but what if Janine telling them this was true and that feeling would come back again.

"Well then I believe we have no choice." Clay commented. "What do you reckon we do first?"


	7. Chapter 7

The monks waited until nightfall so Janine can teach them what to do. They gathered in the garden, each with a lit candle in front of them as they posed in a meditative state. Janine was in the center with her hands resting on her knees.

"And why can't we do this until after dinner? Tonight was BBQ night." Clay complained

"We're all starving, Clay." Raimundo commented.

"Subject change." Kimiko stated, when she heard her stomach softly growl.

"I promise, after we do this we shall eat." Janine chuckled. "Now focus. Tonight is a half moon; there is only half the light and half the dark. It's good to start off. Close your eyes."

They obeyed her order.

"You're in the dark now; try to feel like you're at home. Don't let it consume you but welcome it."

"If you are trying to turn us to the Heylin side, it will not work." Omi stated quickly, opening his eyes.

Janine groaned. "For the fifth and last time, I am not!" Omi closed his eyes once more as he felt his strength being summoned. He slowly tried to welcome the darkness, he tried to absorb it with Janine's instructions. The wind was cold all of a sudden and the water dripping in the puddle rung in his ears as it echoed loudly.

Wait? Water? They were in the south garden, the fountains are in the east and north gardens. Omi opened his eyes and saw now he was staring down a dim hallway with candles among the walls. Knowing the fact that there is no way to get out, Omi started walking towards the hall he was facing. His small feet pressed on the damp floor when he traveled further along but he stopped immediately when he came across metallic bars with chains decorated in the front with a giant padlock on the front. Omi carefully neared the prison cell and tried to peer inside the darkness to see what creatures it held. But he saw nothing, just darkness.

"HA! I knew it! It was all just a big joke. Probably Raimundo's doing."

_"__Yes, of course it's all a big joke. It's obvious that you are never wrong." _Omi jumped at the sudden response and took a stance. He saw a familiar glow in an order of three dots in three rows and they shined in a red color and instead of a square shape it was diamond shape. Red eyes opened as they complimented the shape and Omi gasped as he took a step back.

"You…You are"-

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Guys! Guys! Shen Gong Wu alert!"

Omi was awaken just like everyone else when Dojo came slithering in frantically holding the scroll, almost everyone's hearts stopped being by the sudden shock. They all gathered closer around when Dojo opened the scroll to reveal the next Shen Gong Wu.

"The Genie Cuff?" Kimiko asked.

"I am most certain that it's no simple fine jewelry."Omi commented.

"That's one way to put it; it's a two piece Shen Gong Wu." Dojo explained. "Whoever possesses one of the cuffs is allowed to place the other cuff on another person; when activated, the one who has the first cuff can bring the two cuffs together and can be the one who can take them off.

"Sounds like a perfect way to keep an eye on your man if you think he's cheating on you." Janine joked.

"How about a quick bite to eat before we fetch the Wu?" Clay suggested due to the growling of his stomach.

"Wu first, food later." Dojo grew into his majestic size dragon size so his fellow monks can ride upon. They all groaned when they climbed on, frustrated that they missed dinner for training. Dojo quickly flew off into the night sky and slithered through the starry night.

Their new location is China in the ruins of the Qing Dynasty, home sweet home to Janine. But it was clear as day so it was considered breakfast time. "I vote for some Moo Goo Gai Pan after we snatch this Wu." Raimundo stated, rubbing his empty stomach.

"Oh I know the best place that sells Moo Goo Gai Pan in Hong Kong." Janine offered. Before she could say anymore, Dojo made an immediate head dive making the other monks hold for their dear lives when they were being shot at from the sky from the army of Jack Bots.

"You're too late Xiaolin losers!" They heard the familiar annoying voice of Jack Spicer, they looked up and see that he already had a golden cuff decorated with elegant swirled designs. "I got this Wu in the bag."

"Jack! Hack up that Wu!" Omi yelled.

"Cough up the Wu." Raimundo corrected.

"Jack you imbecile!" Wuya yelled at Jack as he cuffed himself. "The Wu is useless if you don't have the other one."

"Hey the cuffs are like magnets right? I'll just call on the Wu and ta-da we have the Wu! Genie Cuffs!" He yelled the name but nothing happened, the Xiaolin monks gazed at him to see if his theory was real but…it wasn't. "Hey atleast I get credit for trying."

"DO YOU LISTEN TO ANYTHING I SAY!"

"Judale flip! Fire!" Kimiko jumped off of Dojo and spun into a fire ball to kick right into Jack. They both hurled towards the ground into the ruins. They smashed into the weakened rooftop and separated, Kimiko was smashed into a statue while Jack smashed greatly into the ground making a 10 foot deep hole. Kimiko rubbed her head to soothe the pain away until something shiny grabbed her attention.

The other Genie Cuff! It was attached to a broken arm of a statue.

Greedily she reached out for it but she quickly retreated when being attacked by lasers from one of the Jack Bots. She flipped backwards until she jumped in the air and fisted through the Jack Bot.

"Wee! Doggy!" Clay came riding in on one of the Jack Bots like riding a bull at a rodeo. He used his brute force to slam it against another Jack Bot and they exploded. Clay jumped to the ground and joined hands with Kimiko, only to throw her in the air so she can destroy the incoming Jack Bots.

"Incoming!" Raimundo crashed in with Omi and Janine as they defeated the last of the Jack Bots.

"Now Jack Spicer, it's time for a humiliating defe-where did he go?" Omi looked around but he didn't see their mortal enemy.

"Where's the Wu?" Janine asked.

"It's right over"-Kimiko pointed to where she last saw the Wu but it was no where to be found. "Nowhere."

They all faced palmed themselves, Jack Spicer got away this time.

"Crap how did Jack Spicer get away?" Raimundo asked.

"I think we all could've done better if we had a proper grub if I do say so myself." Clay responded.

"Well nothing we can do now." Janine commented.

"It may not have sounded like a good Shen Gong Wu." Omi stated. "But we must be cautious. Jack Spicer has one more Shen Gong Wu than we do, and the next Shen Gong Wu we have to get."

**R&R!**


End file.
